Lorie
by RealShipCrazy
Summary: Lorie finds herself running away from her father, a hunter, and she runs into Sam and Dean Winchester on the way. She's got an attitude that is two times bigger than her size and a mouth she can't control, that has been a problem for Lorie but won't be anymore. WARNING: Please note this story has hints of emotional and physical abuse, do NOT read if it will make you uncomfortable.
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window of the cottage that my father rents, it's not big but it'll do since we're only staying for a couple of days. I hear a crash coming from my dad's room and I turn my head towards the sound.

"Everything okay, papa?" I ask loudly, half caring. I get a grunt in a response and I roll my eyes, he has never been much of a talker, just kind of a yeller. My dad walks out of the room and he has dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair is all messed up along with his shirt and his breath reeks of alcohol.

I sigh, "Papa, you were up drinking again haven't you?" I hold out a mint and he takes it.

"That's none of your concern, young lady." He says, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," I say defensively and he gives me a _look_.

"If you really want to be helpful you'd shut up and clean out the guns."

I sigh, "Yes, papa."

I turn my attention back to the guns in front me and take out the lubricant. I take the clip out of the first pistol and check to make sure there are no rounds stuck in the barrel or in the chamber. I continue doing the normal procedure for cleaning out the guns and after about an hour or so, all the guns are cleaned and polished nicely. My dad walks out looking decent, I know he has to go out again so I pack up his duffle bag with all he needs and hands it to him.

"Where's the shotgun shells full of salt?" He asks and I do a silent curse, I had forgotten to fill the shells with salt. I'm screwed.

"I-uh, I was busy cleaning the guns I had forgotten to fill them," I say sheepishly, looking down at my feet. I never look into my father's eyes when he's angry because he takes that as a challenge.

" _Dammit!_ " He says, "When I tell you to get my stuff ready, I _expect_ you to do it _right!"_

I nod, still looking at my feet. I hadn't realized I was blocking the way to the desk where we refill and clean the guns until my dad pushes me and says "Out of my way,".

"Sorry, papa," I say to my feet and he turns to me.

"What was that?" He says

I gulp, "I, um, said sorry." and he walks towards me.

"I thought we went over this, you call me 'sir' not 'papa' or 'dad'. You understand me?"

I nod, "Yes, Sir," I say. He smiles to himself and ruffles my hair.

"Good girl, I'll have to deal with giving you an attitude adjustment later, though. You're lucky I have to go on a hunt right now." He says, it was almost like a warning and I knew I'd be hurtin' by tomorrow morning.

"Yes, sir," I say, still looking at my feet.

He walks out of the cottage and slams the door, I jump when I hear it slam but then I let out a breath of relief. He won't be back until late tomorrow morning, this is my chance. I run into my room and start getting all my clothes, undergarments, shampoo, conditioner and anything else I might need while I'm away. I take out a secret stash of money I've saved up from my job at the car repair shop. There's around $300 in there, enough for a couple of meals at a dinner and maybe, if I'm lucky, a place to stay. I get my duffle bag, which is now full of all my stuff, and close my door on the way out. I make sure to leave the rest of the cottage how it was before, grabbing a pistol on the table and stuffing it in my bag, and I leave the cottage and lock the door behind me.

I walk around the cottage walking through the woods trying to find a pathway or something. I come alongside a campsite and there are two tents but it looks abandoned. I walk closer, something isn't right, and I notice that the tents are ripped. I let out a small gasp and shine a flashlight I pulled out of my bag, there was blood on the floor and the tents had blood splattered over them. The sleeping bags and food were all still there, so this isn't some...prank. I hear the roar of an engine coming closer and I run and hide behind a bush. The car stops in front of the campsite and two men get out, one _really_ tall and one shorter. I couldn't get a good look at their facial features because it was dark out but I can see them, just barely, walking around and examining the campsite just as I had done. I reach into my bag and slowly, and quietly, pull out the pistol I had brought along.

I start to load it but the _click_ was audible enough for the two men to hear and stop dead in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" The tall one asks, loading his own gun.

"Yup." The shorter one replied, taking his gun out as well.

I stay still for what seemed like hours and I watch them walk around cautiously, guns ready at any moment. I try not to make a sound, no moving, barely breathing, and stay still, that's what my dad always taught me to do in situations like this. After what seemed like hours but what probably just minutes, I see the short one shrug to the taller one and they put their guns away. I let out a silent breath of relief, but don't put down my gun.

"What do you think happened here?" The tall one asks

"I don't know. Maybe it was a false call? A bear?" The shortest one says and I laugh. _Shit_. They freeze again, _Why the hell not?,_ I think.

"A bear? Realy?" I say, half laughing as I come out from the bush. I have my gun pointed to the ground but they aim their guns at me as soon as I stepped out of the bush.

"Who the hell are you?" The short one asks and I glare at him.

"You see, _that_ is none of your business, shortie," I say and walk towards the tent.

"This is obviously a Wendigo attack. Think about it, the tents ripped, people missing, blood trails that end abruptly. Wendigo. Case closed and you can go home now." I say giving a fake smile.

"How the hell do you know that?" The tall one asks and I laugh.

"Listen here, Sasquatch, this ain't no story-tellin' time. I don't have to tell _you_ anything. M'kay?"

"Oof, the spunk she has." Shortie says and I give him a death glare then he raises his hands in surrender, "Just joking,"

"What are you doing out in the woods this time at night anyway?" Sasquatch asks me.

Just then, before I could answer with my sass attack, I hear a familiar roar of my dad's engine pulling up to the cottage.

" _Shit!"_ I say.

"What?" They both ask and then I grimace as I hear a loud roar, this time coming from my dad.

"What the hell was that?" Sasquatch asks

"That's not a _what_ , that's a _who._ And that who happens to be the reason I'm here in the first place."

"Please, I know I've been a sassy bitch but I need to get away from here. ASAP." I say, pleading, hearing the roars continue.

"Kid, what in the world-" Shortie starts but I cut him off.

"Please," I beg, "just, let me ride with you until I find a bus stop or motel. I just, can't stay here anymore. Please," I beg, tears filling my eyes.

They look at each other than nod, "Okay," Sasquatch says, " _but_ you need to tell us what the hell is going on!" and I nod.

"Get in, kiddo," Shortie says and I enter the car.

"Nice. A 1967 Chevy Impala, a classic car." I say when I'm in the backseat. They both turn around and look at me in surprise.

"I work, well _worked_ , at a car repair shop," I say answering their unasked question.

"Huh, well okay," Shortie says from the driver's seat and turns back around

* * *

We've been on the road for a while when Sasquatch decides to start interrogating me.

"So, kid, you wanna tell us what that was about?" He asks and I shrug.

"Listen, Sasquatch, I'm gonna make this simple for you. I wanted to get away and I have a damned well reason too." I hear Shortie laugh and say "She told you."

"Oh shut _up_ Shortie," I say and this time Sasquatch laughs.

"Where you gonna stay kiddo?" Shortie asks me, and I could tell he's a little irritated.

"Dunno," I say, shrugging and they share a look.

"You didn't really plan this whole 'running away' thing out did you?" Shortie asks me and I shrug.

"Listen, I just did what I needed to do so I could get out of the hellhole, k? Yeah, I didn't exactly plan ahead that far but all that mattered to me was getting out," I say, they look at each other.

"Well, you could stay with us for a couple of days and we could be able to help you get back on your feet," Sasquatch says.

"Thanks, Sasquatch. You and your boyfriend are alright people." I say and they cringe.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Sam and this is my _brother_ Dean," Sasquatch says and I shrug.

"We're _brothers_ okay? _BROTHERS._ " Sam says, speaking the last word slowly.

"Okay, the first thing about me, I'm not a three-year-old who doesn't understand what words mean, 'kay? Don't talk to me like I'm stupid." I say and they chuckle.

"How old are ya anyways, kid?" Shortie, Dean, asks me.

"16. And I have a name ya know." I say

"No, actually I don't know. You haven't told us what your name is anyways, kiddo." Dean says.

"Stop calling me kid, or kiddo," I say

"Tell us what your name is then," Dean says

"No," I say

"Okay then, kiddo,"

"I said to _stop calling me kiddo_!"

"Name?" He asks once more and I sigh.

"Fine. Nuna," I say, they glance at each other

"What's your full name?" Sam asks.

"Well, my first name is Nuna and the last name is Business, Nuna Business," I say and laugh a little when I hear their frustrated groans.

"You _are_ a feisty one, huh kiddo?" Dean asks and I groaned.

" _Stop calling me kiddo!"_ I yell and Sam turns around to face me.

"Just tell us your damn name kid."

"Fine!" I say, giving in, "Fine, my name is L'oreal Kendra-Beth Knight. My dad is Thomas Knight. People call me Lorie." I say and I hear them groan.

"Your dad's a hunter, huh?" Sam asks and I nod

"Yup," I say, "he's not that great though. He's always letting them go or he screws it up and can't get 'em."

"Oh, we _know_." Dean says, "We're usually the ones cleaning up his messes."

I shrug, "Oh well," I say.

After a while of silence, Dean turns on classic Rock N' Roll and I drift to sleep listening to sound of "Eye of the Tiger" playing on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: So, I'm letting my muse take the reigns in this chapter, she has all kinds of ideas so I'm letting her run free. Lorie is my OC, Sam and Dean are not. Please be advised that this chapter will contain a scene that involves physical abuse. Xoxo 3**_

I woke up to the sound of the Impala's car doors closing, I sit up groggily and rub my eyes. I notice Sam and Dean talking so I lay down and pretend to be asleep, trying to listen to what they're saying.

"I don't know, man. She's a kid, we can't just kick her to the curb." I hear Sam say

"Well, what _do_ you want to do? Send her back to her dad?" Dean says and to this, I start to shake. No, I will _not_ go back there.

"I don't know, maybe-" Sam starts but I open the door to the Impala and get out.

"I am _not_ going back to my dad. No way." I say, crossing my arms

"And why not kid?" Dean asks and I sigh

"I just- I- UGH! You wouldn't get it!" I say and yell out of frustration.

"We have a lot more experience than you think, Lorie," Sam says gently

I shake my head, "You wouldn't know _anything_ about this."

"That bad, huh?" Dean asks and I nod my head, not trusting myself to speak.

Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "Okay, you can stay with us. We're on the road a lot so we will never stay in one place too long and we always stay in motels, unless we're with our Uncle Bobby."

"Singer? Bobby Singer?" I ask and they nod.

"He's legendary in my family, dad always spoke so highly of him. Apparently, Bobby bailed him out of trouble a couple times so my dad owes him. I've never met the guy but I heard he's _amazing_! I can't wait to meet him!" They laugh,

"Okay there, calm down. He's not as great as you may think." Dean says and Sam laughs. I roll my eyes, then I look around.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask

"Red Bird motel. I thought it'd be nice to sleep in beds for the next day or so and take a little break." Dean says

"Oh," I say, "I'm actually kind of hungry," I say sheepishly and look down at my feet. I never used to say that in front of my dad 'cause then he would get irritated and just tell me to make my own food, I just learned to shut up and deal with it on my own and I didn't mean for it to come out.

"Sorry," I say, shutting my mouth with wide eyes and they look at me in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" Sam asks and I shrug, walking towards the motel room.

I try to open the door but then forget it's locked and wait for Sam and Dean.

"It's locked," I say, looking at my feet again and they laugh.

They open the door and I walk inside, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. There was a small kitchen, not too small, that leads into a dining room with a little coffee table. There was a divider between the kitchen and the bedrooms, where two king sized beds are. There's a little nightstand in between the two beds and a small t.v in front of the beds as well. There's a small door that leads to the bathroom and the bathroom has a bathtub, with a shower head for showers, a sink and, of course, a toilet.

"It's cozy," I say, walking to one of the king-sized beds and throwing my duffle bag on it.

"It's alright," Dean says

I walk to the kitchen and look in the fridge, of course, it's empty. I roll my eyes at myself, what was I thinking? That there'd be a big buffet hidden in the fridge?

"You want us to pick something up to eat, Lorie?" Sam asks me, noticing me looking in the empty fridge.

"Uh, no, that's okay," I say, closing the fridge

The look at me for a moment then Dean shrugs and sits down at the table, opening his laptop. I look around the room awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"You okay?" Sam asks me and I nod.

"Just tired," I say, heading to the bed where I put my stuff and lie down. It's not long before I fall asleep.

 _I'm standing in my cottage again, my dad's there too. He's mad. Really mad. I feel myself shrink in the couch, trying to make myself smaller as my dad paces in front me yelling. He tries to say something to me but it comes out as if it was underwater, barely audible. I can't understand what he's saying and that makes him madder. He grabs my wrists and pull me up off of the couch, yelling into my face. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, bracing for the blow I knew was coming. Seconds later I feel his hand strike me across the face, it was harder than the other, and I stumble backward. He pulls on my wrists causing me to come towards him again, and he keeps striking me. Again, and again, and again…_

I wake up with a start, that had happened just a couple of days ago. A memory turned into a dream. It took me a while to calm down, _deep breaths,_ I remind myself and start to even out my breathing. I look around and Sam and Dean haven't noticed I'm awake, they're talking in low voices on the other side of the divider. I lie there, listening. _Again_.

"Something's...up with her. I can't put my finger on it." Sam says,

"Yeah, I feel it too," Dean says and I hear the sound of a beer bottle opening, they must've gone out to the store while I was asleep.

"Her old man told every hunter out there that she's missing and that if anyone's to see her, they're to bring her back to him," Dean says with a sigh

"Somethings off about him too, I just get this weird feeling," Sam says.

"Me too," Dean says, "but..maybe we should give her bac-" he starts but Sam cuts him off.

"Dean, think about it. She wouldn't've run away if she was _safe_ where she was."

Dean sighs, "Yeah, I guess."

They take a break in talking and I take this as my time to get up.

"Hey," I say, walking into the kitchen

They jump, apparently, I scared them, "Hey," Sam says and looks at Dean.

"Can I have one?" I ask, nodding to the beer.

"Your old man let you drink?" Dean asks and I nod.

"Well..he didn't exactly _know_.." I say and they start to chuckle.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea," Sam says and I roll my eyes.

"Has _one beer_ ever hurt anyone? Just _one_?" I ask, already knowing the answer and they sigh

"If you can give me one good reason as to _why_ you need one, I'll let you," Dean says.

"Nightmare, it's for stress relief," I say and Dean looks defeated.

"I've been there, go ahead and grab one." He says and I do a silent dance party in my head.

I go to the fridge and grab a beer, I was right, they had gone to the store and filled up on some food. I take out bread, cheese, and butter as well as a pan. I still need my lunch.

"What're you doin'?" Dean asks

"I haven't had lunch, or breakfast for that matter, so I'm making food. Is that a crime?" I ask, glaring at him and he shakes his head.

"Just asking, kidd-" He starts but I glare at him again, "-uh I mean, Lorie."

I roll my eyes and get started making my food. While my sandwich is cooking I look in the fridge and notice someone had bought lettuce. _Idea!_ I thought and took out some lettuce, cheese, ranch dressing, and take out some croutons. I'll make a salad. I give myself a smile and get back to my food. Once I'm finished making it all, I place it on some paper plates they had bought and I walk to the table with my food in one hand and beer in the other.

"Oooohhhh," Sam says, eyeing my salad, " _that_ looks good." and I nod.

"I like salad," I say and Sam nods, "So do I," He says

I push my salad towards him, "Here, you can have it." I say and he looks at me

"Seriously, take it," I say and he shakes his head, pushing it back towards me.

"You made it, you eat it," He says and I sigh, shrugging.

It is a _lot_ different here than it was at my house, I have _no idea_ how it'll work but as long as I stay quiet, and do my own thing, I'll be fine. _Don't think like that_ , I tell myself in my head. This isn't my home and my dad isn't here. I'll be fine, I just got to remember that I won't get in trouble for every little thing.

"Hey, so we got a case nearby. Just thought we'd let you know." Dean says and I sigh, getting up from the table.

"Where do you keep all of your guns?" I ask, tired.

They look at me in confusion, "Why do you need to know where our guns are?" Sam asks, suspiciously.

"Don't you need me to clean out your guns and pack up for you?" I ask.

"No, you're a kid you shouldn't be doing stuff like that. Did you have to do that back at your home?" Dean asks and I nod.

"I thought that was normal," I say, looking down at my feet

"No, it's not," Dean says, getting angry

"Please don't get angry," I say, getting scared, "I'm sorry."

He looks at me, "Why do you do that?" He asks.

"D-do what?"

"Say sorry a lot."

"Um, I don't know, Sir," I say, remembering the rule my father told me.

Dean chuckles, "Sir? I'm not _that_ old."

"Um, sorry," I say, playing with the bottom of my shorts.

He didn't respond after that so it was awkward for a while. I cleared my throat and went to throw my stuff away, then downed the rest of my beer.

"I'm going back to sleep," I announce and they nod at me in response.

I fall down on my bed and sigh, dragging a hand down my face, it's been a _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, babes! I'll be gone all day tomorrow and I might not get a chapter out, I will try to start it though! Enjoy the third chapter of Lorie. Xoxo**_

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, I just kind of did. I woke up _early_ like 3 am early, and the boys weren't awake. I sat up and decided it'd be best, for all of us, if I take a shower and change my clothes. I hadn't changed my clothes since we got to the motel so I've been in the same outfit, short shorts and a tight long-sleeved shirt that's a v-neck. I sigh, getting off the bed and I go through my duffle bag and grab a pair of tight black yoga pants, a long-sleeved shirt similar to the one I'm wearing, a new pair of underwear, a clean bra, and my shampoo and conditioner. I scoop all the stuff up into my hands and walk into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I take off all my clothes and step into the shower, turning it on. I sigh, feeling the nice warm water against my skin. I looked down at my wrists, the bruising is going down some but it's still noticeable, along with the bruises on my arms. I finish up with what I need to do, making sure I don't take too long in case one of them wake up and need to use the restroom or shower, and turn off the water. I step out and start to dry myself, like normal, but had to rub softer on some areas. I put on my undergarments and my clothes, then I put my long, brown hair, up into a towel hat. I look in the mirror and see the dark bruising on my face.

"Shit," I say, realizing I forgot my makeup bag in the other room. I unlock the door quietly and open it, walking out of the bathroom. I walk to my bed and get my makeup bag but then I notice someone's not sleeping. Where's Dean? I turn around to go to the bathroom and see Dean.

"Hey," He says, looking at my face. "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing, I just forgot my makeup. That's all." I say and try to walk past but he steps in front of me and examines my face.

"Where did those come from?" He asks

"Nowhere," I say, getting irritated.

"Your old man didn't do that to you, right?" He asks

"Ugh, leave it alone will ya?" I say and push past him, going into the bathroom and closing and locking the door.

I take out my foundation and concealer and start to put it on, covering the bruises on my face. I decided to do some mascara to let my bright blue eyes pop. I had just finished putting on my makeup where I heard quiet voices talking and so like I normally do, I listened.

"-think you're overreacting, Dean," Sam says.

"No, I'm not. She had bruises all over her face and when I asked about them she dodged the question. Think about it logically, Sam, she ran away from her home saying her dad's the reason why, she apologizes a lot and gets scared when people get angry, and she does things on her own. Just _think_ about that," Dean says and I put away my makeup, closing my bag, and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk over to my bed, ignoring Dean eyeing me suspiciously, and put away my old clothes and makeup. I go into the kitchen and check the little digital clock they have, 6:30 am. I sigh, getting out eggs and some bacon.

"Want any?" I ask them and hold up the eggs and bacon.

Dean shakes his head but Sam nods, I shrug and start cooking

"One or two?" I ask and I hear Sam say "Two, please,"

I make three eggs, one for me and two for Sam, then I made four pieces of bacon, just in case Dean wants one.

I put two scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon on a paper plate and bring it to Sam, he mutters a "Thank you," and I go back and plate my food.

"Dean, I made an extra piece of bacon in case you wanted it," I say, sitting down.

"Okay," He says and opens his mouth to say something else but decides against it.

We all sit in an awkward silence for a while until I finish my food, then I throw away the plate and go to bag ruffling through until I find my phone. Dead. I sigh and walk to the front door, unlocking it, and I'm about to walk out when I hear Dean say "Where are you going?" I turn around a look at him.

"Convenience store. I need a phone charger." I say and do a silent curse, I forgot to grab my money. I walk back to my bag and pull out a $10 bill and stuff it in my bra.

"Bye, I'll be back soon," I say, walking out, ignoring their protests and close the door.

I walk down the street and keep walking until I reach a gas station and walk in, looking through the stuff they had. I decided to buy a chocolate bar and I grabbed a phone charger as well as a plug-in for the wall and went to the cashier.

"Is that all?" The man asks and I nod.

"That would be $5.00," He says and I take out the $10 bill and hand it to him and he gives me a $5 bill in return and hands me my stuff.

"Thank you…" I say, leaving the end off so he could tell me his name.

He doesn't answer and I study his face, he's a little shorter than Dean but not by much. Black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white button-up shirt and a blue tie and over his vest that's required for his work he's wearing a tan trench coat.

"Sorry, but what's your name, sir?" I ask and he looks at me and tilts his head.

"Um, Cas-I mean uh, Jimmy." He says hesitantly and I nod.

"Well, thank you Jimmy." and I walk away. He looks...familiar somehow.

I walk back to the motel and it takes a couple of minutes, but when I get back Dean is pacing nervously and Sam is sitting on the table with his hands on his face.

"Hey," I say, closing the door and walking over to my bed, put down my stuff.

"What were you _thinking?"_ Dean asks me and I look at him.

"I just went to the convenience store right down the street, chill," I say and he looks at me with a look of disbelief.

"Did you dad always let you go out alone?"

"He didn't care what I did, as long as I was out of his way he didn't care," I say

"Anyways, the cashier was really nice. He seemed a little strange though." I say

"Strange how?" Sam asks and I shrug

"I don't know. When I asked for his name he got this faraway look in his eyes and didn't respond until I asked again."

"What's his name?" Sam asks

"He started to say something like 'Cas' but then stopped and said 'Jimmy'," I said and they stood there with their mouths open.

"C-Cas?" Dean says, "What did he look like?"

"Uh, a tiny shorter than you, black hair, blue eyes, blue tie and vest and then a tan trenchcoat, why?" I ask

"Show us where the store is, _now,"_ Dean says.

"Okay," I shrug and walk out the door, them following me. I walk down to the convenience store and go through the door.

"Hey Jimmy," I say waving and he looks up and smiles at me then he freezes when he sees Sam and Dean.

"Sam? Dean?" Jimmy says in a shocked voice.

"Cas," Sam says, smiling and gives him a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jimmy, well Cas, asks.

"Lorie said something about this place and about you so we had to-to come see if it was really you," Sam says and I look at Dean and notice he has a hard expression on his face.

"Are you okay Dean?" I ask and he ignores me

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" He says, "Do you know how _scared_ I was, thinking you got kidnapped or killed? You haven't been answering my prayers and I've been worried out of my mind!"

"Dean, I only have a little bit of grace left. I heard your prayers but I don't have enough strength to come when you call anymore." Cas says.

"And you couldn't at least _call_ me?" Dean asks and I look from Dean to Cas, to Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, confused out of my mind.

"None of your business," Dean says and I look at him with a hurt expression on my face. I was _not_ expecting that response.

"Okay, well if you're done with your reunion, I'd like to get back now," I say and Dean looks at me.

"It can wait." He says in a harsh tone.

"Listen, I don't know what got your boxers in a twist-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Shut. Up." He says in a tone that my dad used to use before when he was _really_ angry. I start to get scared and backup.

"Sorry, sir," I say, looking down at my feet.

"Lori?" Sam asks.

"I'll be in the room when you get back, sir," I say, still looking at my feet, and walk out of the store.

I keep my eyes on my feet as I walk back to the motel, I'm not far when I notice someone following me. They've been walking at a distance ever since I left the shop. They have a black hoodie and the hood is pulled over their head. I cautiously reach into the back of my yoga pants, where I always keep my pepper spray and take it out keeping it in my hand. I start to slow down, letting the person catch up to me, and get my pepper spray ready. I feel the person's hand on my shoulder and I spin around and spray them in the eyes with the pepper spray then when they're bending down, I grab the back of the person's' head and bring my knee up, having it collide with their stomach.

"Ow, Lori what the hell?" The person asks.

Wait..I know that voice. I pull down the hood and gasp.

"Oh my god! I'm so so _so_ sorry! You scared me!" I said and he laughed.

"I saw you and thought it'd be fun to pull a prank. I did not expect you to react like that," he says and I give him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I say, "How are you, Danny?" and he gives me a smile.

"So you _do_ remember me," He says and I give a little laugh "Of course I do!' I say.

"I've missed you a lot, ya know." He says and looks down blushing, he's always had this thing for me.

"I missed you too." I say, "Here, I have to get back to where I'm staying. Wanna come?"

He nods, "Sure, we can talk more there." and I lead him back to the motel.

"Come on in," I say, opening the door. He walks in and I sit down and he sits across from me.

"How's your dad?" He asks and I shift uncomfortably, he's the only one I've told about my dad.

"Um, not good," I say.

"What happened?" He asks and before I answer, Dean and Sam enter the room with Cas.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean asks at the same time Danny asks "Who are you?'

Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Welcome to chapter 4 of Lorie! I'm so happy that you guys like it, thank you for favoriting and following my story! Please enjoy and be sure to leave a review, I love hearing what you guys have to say! Xoxo**_

"Dean!" I say, standing up from the table in surprise. He gives me a _look_.

"This is Danny, he went to my old school," I say and Dean looks at me.

"So you brought him to where we're staying?" He asked and I nod.

"Yeah, I wanted to get back here so I just told him he could come in," I say, "that's not a problem..right?"

"Wait, who the hell are these guys?" Danny asks

"Um, well this is Sam and Dean. They helped me." I say and Danny gives me a look of confusion.

"Helped you with what? Your dad?" He starts and I try to motion for him not to say anything but he continues, "I mean, I know things were _bad_ but I didn't know they were _that_ bad."

I have to clench my hands at my sides to refrain from punching him or myself.

"What's he talking about?" Sam asks,

"Nothin-" I start to say but Danny cuts me off.

"Oh, she hasn't told you about her dad yet?"

"Danny-" I start to say in a warning tone but he cuts me off again.

"Oh that old man was _awful_ , I mean-"  
"Danny-" I try to say more forcefully but he ignores me.

"He would get drunk then-"

"DANNY!" I yell and he looks at me

"Get. Out." I say, gritting my teeth and pointing to the door.

"Oh," He says sadly, "okay." and he walks out the door.

"Stupid bastard," I say under my breath and walk to my bed.

"What was he talking about?" Sam asks.

I avoid the question and lay down on my bed.

"Answer Sam, Lorie," Dean says forcefully and I look up at him.

I roll my eyes, "It's not like you'd understand anyways if I told you," I say

Sam sits down on my bed so I sit up, "We know more than you may think,"

"No, you don't know _shit!_ " I say, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Dean steps in front of me, "Tell us what's going on," He says in a surprisingly soothing voice, but I'm not ready to give in.

I give a scream of frustration and starting punching Dean, and he lets me. I keep punching, hitting, and scream for I don't know how long until I finally crack. I throw one last punch then break down in tears and, to my surprise, Dean puts his arms around me and gives me a tight hug.

"Let it out," He says, rubbing my back

I stood there crying for a long time then I get an idea, I walk out of Dean's hug and go to the bathroom and start to take off my makeup. I sigh, this is it. I gotta tell them. I hear a knock at the door, "Everything okay Lorie?" I hear someone ask, Dean.

I take one last deep breath and take a look in the mirror, the bruises are still there, then I open the door and walk out. I see Dean wince a little when I walk out and the Sam, who's never seen me without makeup, puts a hand over his mouth in shock.

I hold my hands out and pull up my sleeves, revealing the finger marks and bruises on my wrists.

"Lorie, what happened?" Sam asked but I'm pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"One thing I've learned from living in my house," I start, looking down at my feet, "is to not mess with my dad." I finish quietly and I hear Sam inhale.

" _He_ did that to you?" Sam asks and I nod my head.

"That, uh, that's why I ran. I made him mad before he left and he said that I was lucky he had to go on a hunt, then he came back early. That's why I asked to ride with you, that was his car." I say

"Damn," Dean says, shaking his head, "that bastard."

"Yeah," I laugh "that damn bastard." and I sit down on the edge of a bed and taking a deep breath.

"Let's just say..he isn't good with anger," and I pull up the back of my shirt to show the scars that are on my back. I hear both Dean and Sam inhale in surprise, and I put the back of my shirt down.

"Did…" Sam starts but I nod, knowing what he was going to ask.

"It was my fault, I pushed the limits on how much I could irritate him without him blowing up. He had already beat me pretty bad, and I was lying on the bed thinking it was over. I was in a lot of pain and was on the edge of passing out when I felt something cut through the back of my shirt and through my skin. He, uh, while I was laying down he had grabbed a knife and started slashing my back." I say

Sam winces and Dean looks angry, "That damn bastard," Dean says

I shrug, "I've gotten used to it, but I'm glad you guys took me in. Thank you,"

"Of course," Sam says

"Cas! I forgot you were here!" I laugh, noticing Cas standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh, yes, hello Lorie." He says

"Oh!" Sam says, standing up, "I forgot, Cas has been our friend for a long time. He's an angel and we haven't seen him in about 2 or 3 months."

"No way! Cool!"

Dean gives Cas a look then says, "Yup, it's not like I was scared something had happened or he got captured by the millions of angels that are after him, _or_ if he got killed. But yeah, totally awesome that he's alive and fine and didn't even bother to call me."

"Dean, I feel like there was some sarcasm in that sentence," Cas says

"No duh there was some sarcasm in that sentence! Cas do you know how worried I was?" Dean says

"Um, I feel like this is grown-up stuff. I'm going to go, I'll have my phone on me and here," I say, writing my number on a piece of paper, "call me if you need me."

"Okay," Dean says dismissively

I walk outside and close the door behind me, I might as well take a walk. Maybe by the time I get back things'll be settled. I'm walking around when I find a local mall, _score!_ I walk into the courtyard and just look at what they have. I was walking through the courtyard when I notice Danny was sitting at a table.

"Danny?" I ask, walking up to his table. He was on the phone when I came over and he seemed very eager to make sure that I didn't hear what he was saying.

"-in an hour. Gotta go." Then he hung up and looked up at me.

"Hey," He says and turns to his burger

"Who were you talking to?" I ask, nodding to his phone.

"Huh? Oh, no one."

"Uh, okay," I say and kinda just stand there.

After a couple minutes of silence I start to talk, "Um I'll go,"

"NO!" He says and I jump, "Sorry, I meant, uh, why don't you come over? You haven't been to my house in a while."

"Uh, okay," I say and follow him out to the parking lot. He stops at a car then gets in the driver's seat

"Wait, you can't drive!" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Says who? Get in." And I laugh, getting in the passenger seat

We were driving down a road when I noticed something was off..wasn't his house the other way?

"Isn't your house the other way?" I ask and he laughs

"Don't be so silly," He says in this weird voice, "just go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired?" I say and he turns the air on. I realized too late that he did something to the air conditioner until I started to feel sleepy. I wasn't tired before though.

"W-what did you do?" I ask through the sleep coming.

"Shhhh, sleep." He says and does this creepy smile.

That creepy smile is the last thing I saw before darkness consumed me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OH, MY GOD! We're almost at 200 views and I cannot express to you how happy and grateful I am! Thank you guys for all of your support and positive feedback, all that matters to me is that you guys are enjoying my story! If you have any suggestions for what I can do next PM me and let me know! Thank you all for your support, enjoy chapter 5 of Lorie, love you all. Xoxo**_

Something feels..weird.

Where am I?  
Wait, what happened?

I jolt up and go to rub my eyes but I can't move my hands. They're tied. Dammit. I look around to see where I am, it's dark so I can't see much. It looks like I'm in some sort of..barn. What even happened? There's tape over my mouth, my hands are tied along with my feet, but I can smell the stench of the room. It smells gross and like horse crap. I groan and try to move but I can't. Then I remember, _Danny._

"Ah, well look who's awake," I hear someone say, Danny, "morning sleeping beauty."

He crouches down in front of me and I start to whimper. I don't wanna be here.

"Shhhh," He says, putting a finger to his mouth and smiling his wicked smile. "Don't make too much noise now."

He pulls something out of his pocket, a phone. He makes a _tsk tsk tsk_ sound and shows me the screen.

 **12:30pm**

 **Missed call**

 **12:45pm**

 **Hey, It's Dean. Pick up.**

 **12:50pm**

 **Missed call from Dean**

 **1:00pm**

 **Everything okay?**

 **1:15pm**

 **Hey, it's Sam. Answer the phone, please.**

 **1:17pm**

 **Missed call from Sam**

 **1:30pm**

 **2 Missed calls from Dean**

 **1:45pm**

 **3 Missed calls from Dean**

 **1:50pm**

 **We're starting to get worried. Answer the damn phone. -Dean**

 **2:00pm**

 **5 Missed calls from Dean**

I whimper, I had forgotten about Sam and Dean.

"Shhh, don't worry," Danny says and caresses my face with his hand, I jerk my head away.

"It'll be okay," He says and stands up, going somewhere.

He comes back into the room in a couple of minutes, but not alone. Someone else is with him.

"Ya know, I thought I raised you better than this," The person says and it feels as if my heart stopped.

Dad.

He steps closer to me and grabs my chin in his hand and I try to jerk my face away but he holds onto it tighter.

"Ah, Lorie, I thought you'd learn your lesson by now. You never learn, do you?" He says and I whimper. He laughs and releases my chin. He stands up and walks over to Danny, whispering something to him and Danny nods, going over to a table. He picks up something that I can't see until he comes closer, he's holding a knife. He bends down and caresses my face with the knife.

"So, you're gonna tell us," He says slowly, the knife still caressing my face, "why would you ever run away from me or your dear old dad here?"

 **Sam's POV**

Dean's been pacing the hotel room for the past hour, freaking out.

"Where is she?!" He says in a panicky voice

"Dean, calm down, we need to figure out a way to find her, 'kay?" I say, trying to calm him down but on the inside, I'm starting to worry. She's been gone for 3 hours now, she said she'd only be gone until we texted or called but she hasn't been returning any of them.

Me and Dean spend the next hour or so trying to locate where she could be, but nothing. No ideas or anything. Then Dean's phone lights up.

 **New Text Message from Lorie**

 **im fine dont worri bout me**

"What the hell? Something isn't right." Dean says as I read the message

"What?"

"Notice all the grammatical errors in her text and then look at the paper where she left her phone number." He says and I look. The note, along with her number, says.

Hey, call or text me if you need me to come back. I shouldn't be long. Bye, boys. -Lorie

"So?" I ask and Dean grunts.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one," he says, "she signs her name so I assume so does that with texts too. She's obviously a grammar freak, telling by the way she wrote the note. She always capitalizes the right things and puts punctuation in the right place as well, _and_ she normally calls us 'boys' or 'sasquatch and shortie'."

"And seeing as the text message we received has a bunch of grammatical errors," I continue on for him, "it isn't her typing."

"Exactly, can you trace where the text was sent from?"

"Uh yeah, shouldn't be too hard.." I say, typing into the computer.

After a couple of minutes of speed typing and angry grunts, I found the locations.

"And…" I say, "done!"

"Alright, let's go," Dean says, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

I sigh and walk out the door too.

 **Lorie's POV**

I don't know how long I've been in this barn, but I can't take it anymore.

"Come on sweetie," Danny whispers, "just tell us."

Do they think this is some sick joke? I can't talk IF I HAVE MY MOUTH TAPED SHUT! I want to yell and scream but this stupid tape covering my mouth won't let me do anything. I've licked the tape earlier and it fell off, but they beat me and put a new piece on.

Danny sighs, "Too bad, Lorie, I really didn't want to do this. But this is what you get for running away." he comes closer to me and I struggle, trying to get out of the ropes.

"Don't struggle, it'll only make it worse for you." He whispers against my neck.

He had started kissing my neck, holding me in place with his hands so I can't move, when I hear the door to the barn open. Danny must've thought it was my dad because he didn't move, but then I hear an "Oh that is fucked up,". Wait, I know that voice. Danny jumped off of me and I see who said it, Dean! I whimper and struggle but then Danny kicks me so I stop.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asks and Dean walks towards him, Sam following him.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," Dean says and he's close enough to Danny now that Danny could probably smell the beer on Dean's breath.

"How did you get here anyways?" Danny says and his voice cracks mid-sentence, which makes Sam and Dean laugh.

"Next time you send a text message from someone else's phone, at least know how the type," Sam says and I chuckle, then get a foot to the rib by Danny.

"HEY!" Dean yells, pushing Danny aside.

"What's your problem man?" Danny asks and Dean laughs.

" _You're_ my problem," Dean says.

I don't remember much after that, I know that they started fighting and at one point Danny and threatened to shoot me, or something like that, and no one thought he'd do it but Dean stepped closer and Danny shot me in the shoulder. I remember whimpering and wincing as Dean took out his own gun and shot Danny then he and Sam had run over to me. I remember Sam putting his hand on my shoulder while Dean untied me. Once I had gotten my mouth untaped I smiled at them.

"Thank you," is all I managed to say before I passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: OH MY GODDDDDD! My story has blown up! Over 300 views now and I know, it may not seem like a lot for some people but for me, it's a huge accomplishment! Thank you all for your support, continue to leave reviews. I love reading them! Sorry, this one is a little late, school's been cramped with tests and studying. End of the quarter *rolls eyes*, anyways, sorry if this is a little shot. I've had a little bit of a case of writers' block and a bunch of drama at school but I wanted to get this posted. also check out my other story, The Trip, it's a Sherlock and Supernatural crossover. Enjoy chapter 6 of Lorie! Xoxo**_

 _Beep, beep, beep,_ is all I hear. I'm laying on something but I don't know what. Where am I? I try to move but I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I cry out.

"What's the matter?" I hear a voice say, they sound worried. Why do they sound worried?

I have my eyes closed and can't see who's talking but when I try to talk, my mouth feels dry and I can't speak. I put a hand up to my throat, trying to motion that I can't talk, but I can't see if they know what I'm trying to say.

"Hi sweetie, I'm gonna need you to open your eyes okay?" I hear a soft, female voice say and I try to nod but that causes more pain. I open my eyes and look around, I'm at the hospital. The lady that was talking must be the nurse, she has long brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue dress with a white lab coat.

"Good," She says, smiling, "can you speak?"

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, I shake my head no.

"Hmm, okay," She says, "open wide please."

I open my mouth and she shines a light in there.

"That's weird, everything seems fine."

I shrug and she exits the room, coming back in with Sam and Dean.

"Hey kiddo," Dean says and laughs when I glare at him.

"I'll leave you guys to it, I'll be back soon." The doctor says.

I watch her leave the room and go down the hallway then, once I know she's out of earshot, I exhale.

"About time," I say and Dean and Sam jump.

"She told us you couldn't speak," Dean says and I laugh.

"I just didn't want to in front of her. I don't like her," I say with a shrug and they laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks and I shrug

"Okay, I guess," I say and Dean nods.

"Okay good," He says "now _what the hell were you thinking?!"_ He yells and I jump then wince because of my shoulder.

"Dean, she just woke up," Sam says, putting a hand on his arm

"Lorie, we were worried out of our _minds_ ," Dean says and I feel overcome with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and he said we'd just go hang out at his house and I was excited because I'd be able to say hi to his parents and-" I say, talking fast "-then he took me in the wrong direction then he turned on the air conditioner and he did something to it because it made me sleepy then next thing I know I'm in this barn thing-" at this point my eyes are filling with tears at the memory.

"Then what?" Sam asks and I see he has a sad look on his face.

"My dad was there," I whisper but they heard me.

"WHAT?" Dean and Sam's roar making me jump, hurting my shoulder again.

"Sorry," Sam says

"Um, I woke up and I was tied up. Just like you found me. They had tape over my mouth the entire time but they kept asking questions like it was a joke to them. I couldn't answer with my mouth taped shut and for that, as if it was _my_ fault I had my mouth taped shut, they beat me."

Sam and Dean wince

"How long was I there for?" I ask, voice barely above a whisper.

"Almost two days, it took us a while to track down where the text was sent from, and then the drive was pretty long," Dean says and I gasp.

Two days.

It felt more like two years.

The doctor walked back in and I look to see it's a different one. This one seems...better. I can't really explain it but I felt safer around this doctor, much more than the other one.

"Hello, Lorie," The doctor says

"Hi," I say shyly and he jumps.

"The other doctor told me you couldn't speak." This doctor says and I laugh

"I've been speaking since I came. I answered all of her questions, did she not tell you?" I say and I see Sam and Dean look at each other than they smirk. They know what I'm doing.

"No, she didn't," He says, almost to himself

"Oh," I say, pretending to be confused and disappointed, "between us, I don't think she likes me. She was very rude."

"Really?" This doctor gaps in disbelief and I nod.

"I would've expected someone to be more sympathetic, mind you I just got shot in the shoulder, but no sympathy from her. Not even an inch. She was very rude, I don't know why," I say and at this point, I'm forcing myself to start crying and making my voice crack, "I was nice to her but she showed no compassion, no kindness, I don't get it! She really made me hurt."

"Where?" The doctor asks and I put one hand on my heart.

"Here," I whisper, letting the fake tears control me and I start crying.

I've already convinced him.

"Oh dear, I'll go tell someone right now. This is not okay," The doc says and walks out of the room and almost immediately my tears stop.

"Well, aren't you the little actress," Sam says and I laugh

"What was that for?" Dean asks and I look at him

"I just wanted some fun. I'm good at acting and seeming weak or innocent," I roll my eyes with a _pft_ sound

It went a little with some silence and I look up at Dean and he's looking at me with this weird expression on his face, "What?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just," He sighs, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Awww," I say "me too."

He rolls his eyes and I notice they're...glossy.

"Are you crying?" I ask, genuinely, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't make me upset, Lorie." He says, "I told you, I'm happy you're okay."

"Yeah, me too, we were both so worried and," Sam says and he trails off, "I'm happy you're okay."

I look from Dean to Sam and I smile to myself, even though I haven't known them long they're my family. They're like the older brothers I never had, and I'm thankful.

"Crazy we just met three days ago, right?" I say, laughing

Dean whistles, "Crazy doesn't even describe it,"

"Thank you," I say and Dean gives me a confused look.

"For what?"

"Everything, rescuing me, letting me live with you guys, treating me like part of your family even though I'm not-" I say but Dean cuts me off.

"Family doesn't end in blood, Lorie. You _are_ family, you have been ever since you got into that car with us."

 _Family doesn't end in blood_

They're my new family

"Alright," The doctor says, walking back into the room, "sorry," He says when he sees me jump

"It's okay," I say

The next couple of minutes I zoned out, not really wanting to listen to them talk about medical stuff. They all stopped talking and I realized they had asked me a question.

"Uh, what?" I ask

"We asked how you were feeling," The doc said as Dean and Sam snicker

"Oh, I feel fine," I say

"Okay, well everything seems fine. You're free to go, just make sure you sign out please." The doctor says and Dean nods, following the doctor out.

"Alright, Lorie, let's go," Sam says and I nod, sitting up.

I wince, "Did- uh- did the doctors give me any pain medication?" I ask

"Yeah," Sam says, digging in his pockets, "here," he hands me a pill.

I take the pill quickly and swallow. I stand up and follow Sam out of the room. We met up with Dean at the front desk of the hospital, then we left.

"Where are we going?" I ask, getting into the car

"Well, we thought we should leave the state. We're going to go to the Roadhouse to hang low for a bit." Dean says

"The Roadhouse?" I ask I've never heard of The Roadhouse before

"It's a bar for hunters, we have a lot of friends there who can help you get better. You'll love it there." Sam says

"Okay," I say and I yawn

"Tired?" Sam asks, looking back at me and I nod, "Get some rest, it's a long drive."

I nod, making myself comfortable in the back seat of the Impala. It wasn't the _most_ comfortable place to sleep, but I was too exhausted to care. I tossed and turned for a while, my shoulder bothering me, but I finally drifted off into a nice sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up the car was stopped and my shoulder ached. That damn bullet wound. I look around and notice Dean talking outside, he looks like he's on the phone with some.

"Yeah, Bobby, we just got here." I hear Dean say.

I knock on the window to get his attention, but it must not have been loud enough. I knock again, still no reaction from Dean. I sigh, opening the door, which only makes my shoulder hurt more.

"I'll call you later," Dean says when he sees me step out of the car.

"Hey," He says, putting his phone in his pocket, "everything okay?"

"Nah, my shoulder is killing me. Can I get some of the pain medication?"

"Uh, that's with Sammy. Why don't you go inside and find him? He'll give some to you."

"Okay," I say and walk into the place called The Roadhouse

When I walk in, I feel kind of lost and out of place. There are hunters sitting at tables, drinking, laughing, talking with each other and the smell of smoke and alcohol fills the air. Not really knowing where to go, I walk towards the bar. Maybe someone there will help me find where Sam is.

"Hey, darling," A lady with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a southern accent says to me, "aren't you a little young to be at a bar?"

"Oh, uh, I was looking for Sam Winchester. Have you seen him?" I ask and she looks me over, stopping at my shoulder for a moment, then she speaks again.

"And what exactly do you need him for?"

"I've been traveling with him and Dean for the past couple of days but Sam has my pain medication for my shoulder and I really need it right now," I say and she nods.

"He's in the back," She says, nodding to a door on her right.

"Okay, thank you.." I say, hoping she'll fill me in on what her name is.

"Ellen," She says, "how old are you, hun?"

"Oh I'm turning 17 soon," I say and she nods

I stand there for a couple more minutes, thinking she would say something else, but she never did. Okay then, conversation over. I go to the door she told me to go into and walk through, it seems a little nicer in here, without all the smoke and stuff, but it was still pretty cramped. There were books on some tables, along with papers scattered along the tables and floor with a few empty beer bottles. Sitting right in the middle of all this, on a couch almost all the way covered in papers and books, is Sam reading a book and every once in a while jotting something down in a notebook.

"Hey, Sam," I say after a couple minutes of standing there and he gives me a distracted response.

"Yeah?" He says and I can tell he isn't really paying attention to me.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but I need the pain medication but Dean told me you have it."

"Uh-huh. That's nice," He says

"I killed someone," I say, why not have some fun with this?

"That's nice,"

"Yeah, for no real reason either. I was bored and this guy was bothering me so I slit his throat and let the blood drain from his body,"

"Cool,"

He's still distracted..let's keep going

"Yup, so I took out my big fancy cup and caught his blood in it then made a call to all demons. They're so friendly and nice!" I say, trying really hard to keep from laughing because he _still isn't listening_

"That's nice,"

"What the hell kid?" I hear someone say behind me and I whip around. This girl looks kind of like Ellen with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She's definitely pretty.

"Who are you?" I ask then I remember the story I just told Sam, "How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough kid," She says and I curse under my breath

"None of it was true, Sam was just dismissing me and what I said so I thought I'd have fun with it," I explain and her face softens a bit

"How do you know Sam?" She asks

"I've been with him and Dean for the last couple of days," I say "I just wanted my pain medication from Sam but it looks like he's busy."

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asks arms crossed, nodding to my shoulder.

"Oh, I got shot," I say

"How?"

"Long story," I say, "now who are you?"

"I'm Jo, you probably already met my mom, Ellen," She says and I nod

"Hi, Jo, I'm Lorie."

"Last name?" Jo asks

"Uh, Knight," I say

"Your dad..he's a hunter right?" She asks and I nod

"The worst," I say, barely audible but she laughs and nods

"Won't argue there," She says and I chuckle a little

"SAMMY!" She yells unexpectedly, causing me to jump a little. His head shoots up from the book and he jumps to his feet.

"What? What's going on? Everyone okay?" He asks

"Lorie here has been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," She says

"Oh, sorry," Sam says, relaxing a little, "what do you need Lorie?"

"Uh, my pain medication. My shoulder hurts a lot," I say

"God, sorry Lorie," Sam says, digging through his pockets, "here," he says and hands me a bottle of pills.

"Uh..Sam?" I say these pills aren't my pain medication.

"Yeah?"

"What are these?" I ask, holding up the front of the bottle so he could read the front

"Shit, those aren't for you kid," He says, snatching the pills from my hand.

"Why do you have them? What are they for?" I ask, then one final question comes to me, "Does Dean know?"

"Sam?" Jo asks, concerned

"Yes! He knows!" Sam yells

"Can I just get my pain medication please?" I ask, looking at my feet

"Here," He hands me the right medication this time, "sorry Lorie-"

I shake my head, "I'm gonna go wait in the car," I say still looking at my feet, and walk out.

As soon as I'm out the door I hear Jo freak out on Sam.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I hear her say, but I don't wait to hear his response.

I walk through the roadhouse, ignoring everyone's stares, and walk outside. Finally breathing in the nice breath of fresh air, I walk to the Impala where Dean sits in the driver's seat.

"Hey, you got it?" He asks and I hold up the bottle and nod

"Everything okay?" He asks and I nod, but don't say anything, and get into the backseat.

I take a pill than put the container in a cup holder in the car then I look out the window, still staying silent. I know it may seem ridiculous, but every time someone raises their voice at me or yells I either get major anxiety or just go into robot mode. Most of the times its robot mode, I _really_ don't like getting yelled at. I always get scared. I don't want to get hurt. I guess Dean thought I was asleep or couldn't hear him because when Sam walked out, Dean started asking him a bunch of questions.

"What happened in there?" Dean says and I see Sam shrug and put a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, pretending to be clueless.

"Well she was fine before, then she goes inside and takes forever just to get her pain medication, then she comes back like _this_ ," at this point, Dean motions to me "and she won't say a word."

"She's fine, can we go now?" Sam says and I notice he seems...different than before. Maybe he took one of his pills.

Sam tries to walk past Dean but he steps in front of Sam and won't let him pass.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm starving. Dinner?" Sam says and it looks like Dean just gave up because he walks back into the car and slams the door shut.

I pretend that the noise of the door slamming shut woke me up, I sit up fast and rub my eyes, to add effect.

"Sorry, did that wake you?" Dean says as Sam gets into the passenger side of the car. Sam looks back to me and gives me a little smile but I turn my head and look out the window again.

"Told you," I hear Dean whisper to Sam as we pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

We went out to dinner but it was mostly awkward silence the whole time, they talked plenty but whenever they tried to get me to say anything I'd occupy myself with drinking from my drink or shove a thing of food in my mouth. I just didn't want to make Sam anymore mad, it's best if I stayed quiet. We left the diner and went back to the roadhouse since that's where we're staying, and Jo showed me to where I'll sleep for however long we stay here. I just nodded then went inside the room and closed the door, I wanted to be left alone.

I was lying on the bed, just resting, when someone knocks on my door. They open it anyways, doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose? Like, if you knock and the person doesn't say "come in" and you just open the door then why knock? Anyways, Dean walks into my room and sits on my bed, looking at me for a second before speaking.

"What happened today?" He asks and I sigh

"It's stupid, Sam got mad at me earlier so I kinda went into my robot mode," I say

"Why did Sam get mad at you?"  
"'Cuz he gave me the wrong pills," I say and Dean gives me a perplexed look.

"What other pills?" He asks and now it's my turn to be confused.

"He told me that you knew about them," I say, almost to myself.

"Lorie, _what pills?_ " He says and I wince at the tone, he notices and apologizes.

"I don't know what exactly they were but he gave them to me instead of the pain medication and I realized they weren't my pills so when I pointed it out to him he took them from me, put them in his pocket, and gave me mine. I asked what they were but he ignored me then when I asked if you knew he said yes, but in an angry way." I say, rushing my words,

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean says

"You didn't know about them...did you?" I say and he shakes his head

"No no no no noooo.." I say, putting my head in my hands "I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry I- I thought you knew.."

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down," He says, patting my back kind of awkwardly

"Thank you for telling me, it's better this way. I've gotta go talk to him now, I'll be back..later," he says, getting up, and he walks out the door. I didn't know much about him and his brother, but I did know one thing...

He wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a lot, I've been really busy and constantly tired. Other than being emotionally and physically tired, I've been stressed and had some struggles with writing this chapter. A lot of blocks and so forth, so I apologize if it isn't perfect and doesn't flow that easily. Writing is how I express myself and let myself go, so if this entertains you and you enjoy it that's a huge plus. I write basically for my own sanity because if I didn't, I don't know where I'd be. We're almost at 700 views and I'm so happy and just..THANK YOU! Keep it up, guys! I love reading your reviews, so please write some! Now, onto the story, enjoy chapter 8 of Lorie. Xoxo.**_

I don't really know how long I was waiting for him to come back but I must've fallen asleep. Before I fell asleep I thought I heard the sound of a door closing, then another one, but they never came back in. I decided to just ignore it, they're probably talking, but when I woke up something wasn't right. I heard a door open, they must be back. I get up and walk towards the door of the Roadhouse to see who came in. It wasn't Jo or Ellen, or Sam and Dean...no...it was someone ten times worse. It can't be real..it's _not_ real...I walk closer to see if it was really who I thought it was.

I must be going crazy.

"Who are you?" I ask although I know the answer. I've seen her before, I grew up with her, she loved me.

She died

The figure of my mother stood in front of the door, she's so pale. She still has her long brown hair and blue eyes, but her hair is knotted and..burnt? Her eyes have a faraway look, one of them is bloodshot red. She has a big gash on her throat, dried blood around it. Her neck was slit. She's wearing what she wore the night she died, a white nightgown, only this time it's drenched in blood. I don't get it...how is she here? She keeps looking around, head moving from side to side, then her eyes finally caught sight of me. She does something I think is supposed to be a smile, but it looks terrifying.

Then she starts walking towards me. Not knowing what else to do, I back up.

 _You're not scared of me, are you?_ Her voice echoes in my head and I cover my ears with my hands. I don't want her inside of my head.

 _Sweetie, it's okay. Mommy won't hurt you._ Her voice is louder this time, I close my eyes and take deep breaths. That was a mistake. When I open my eyes she's gotten closer, way closer.

 _Don't be scared._ Her voice says in my head and I back up until I hit the counter of the bar.

 _I_ SAID _DON'T BE SCARED!_ She yells inside my head and her physical mouth opens and an ear piercing scream comes out of her mouth. I clench my hands harder over my ears and fall to my knees, I close my eyes wishing for it to be over.

The door opens to the Roadhouse but I could barely hear it, and I definitely couldn't see who it was. Then there are hands shaking me and I open my eyes, my mom's gone, the screaming is gone, and Sam and Dean are there trying to get my attention. I sit up and put a finger to my ear, it's bleeding. Their mouths are moving but I can't hear anything, I look around still thinking she's going to show up somewhere but she doesn't. I look back to Sam and Dean and their mouths are still moving so I try to read their lips.

 _Are you okay?_ Is what I could get from Dean, I turned my attention to Sam

 _Lorie-_ But that's all I can read. I feel like everything is going in slow motion, but I can't hear anything that's happening. All I can do is shake my head, so that's what I do. They must've understood what it meant because they picked me up off of the ground and carried me to the car, put me in the backseat, then we drove away. Where to? I don't know.

 **~~~~~~SPN~~~~~SPN~~~~~~SPN~~~~~~**

We were driving for a while until we stopped somewhere, a hospital. _Not again_ , I want to groan but I can't seem to talk- for real this time. Dean and Sam get out of the car first, then they come and get me. I still can't seem to get my limbs to function so I shake my head and they carry me, again, through the hospital doors. The next couple of minutes go by in a blur, people rushing over to me, trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear them, me getting frustrated I couldn't hear or talk or _move_ , them calming me down, the doctor bringing me into a room, them checking my throat and ears, then they said something to Sam and Dean who just nodded. The doctors left my room and Sam and Dean look at me for a moment before Dean goes to speak, but realizes I can't hear, then goes for a pen and piece of paper. He writes something down quickly then gives me the pen and paper to respond.

 _What happened?_ It reads.

 _Didn't you see her?_ I write and give him the paper and pen. He gives me a confused look then writes something down.

 _There was no one in there when we came in except for you. We heard you screaming from inside so we rushed in._ It read and it's my turn to be confused. But...she was there.

 _I wasn't screaming..she was._ I wrote and gave it back to him.

 _Who?_ The paper read when I got it back

 _My mom._

 _Your mom?_

 _Yeah, she died when I was 10. She was there._

When Dean read that he showed it to Sam and they shared a look.

 _How did she die?_

 _I don't know, my dad said she got killed in a car crash on her way home from work but I never believed him._

 _What do you think happened?_

It took me a while for me to answer to this...they'd think I'm awful.

 _I...I think he killed her._

 _Why do you think that?_

 _They always fought, dad would get physical and she'd fight back. When she would, my dad would always end up winning and she'd be on the ground, crying, and most of the time there was blood. But when my mother surrenders, she would ask for forgiveness, and he would always threaten her._

 _What do you mean by 'threaten'?_

 _He'd say things I think he meant. My mom used to come sleep in my room because she never felt safe. He would say things like "I'm gonna kill you" while holding a butcher knife my mom used for cooking. Or he'd say that while holding the knife to her throat. Sometimes he'd even threaten me because he knew my mom would do anything for me._

I handed that back to him, unsure as to what he's going to think, but when he finished reading it he just gave me a sympathetic look.

 _So that's why you think he killed her?_

 _Yeah,_ I write, _and I have every right to think so when he threatened her with a knife to her throat. Anyways when I saw her earlier…her throat looked like it was slit._

Dean sighs and lets Sam read what I just wrote. They started talking to each other but I couldn't make out any words.

 _Would your mom ever want to get revenge on you for something? Was she mad at you for something when she died?_ The paper read when I got it back

 _Not really, I was 10 so I ate ice cream without her permission but she wasn't all_ that _mad about it._

Dean looks at Sam.

"Veng-, spiri"

Wait, I heard some of that. I heard!

I started to get excited so I bounced up and down with a smile on my face.

"What-" Is what I could hear from Dean, but it kinda sounds like it's underwater.

I point to my ears and he must've gotten the message because he seemed to get excited as well. He rushes out of the room and gets a doctor, they exchange a few words. Some I can get but other I can't understand or hear. The doctor looks at me and her lips move then I can hear some words.

"Can, you- me?" Is all I could get. Maybe I should try talking?

I open my mouth and try to force some words out but I could only get out a couple. "I..hear..some" is what I could manage and they all get excited.

The doctor starts running some tests on me or something like that, then the next hour or so is just doctors coming in and out and shining a light in my mouth or ears. By the next hour or so I could hear almost everything but I still couldn't really talk.

"How ya doin' Lorie?" Sam asks me after a while and I shrug.

He sighs and nods. I don't think we're going to be leaving the hospital for a while.

* * *

We were in the hospital for about a day or so and it wasn't that bad. I could fully hear now and I could talk, but if I talked too much for too long then my throat started to hurt really bad. We were currently on our way to Bobby's house, Sam and Dean thought it might be better if we stayed there than the Roadhouse. I guess I agree, I mean the Roadhouse was mostly always crowded with drunk hunters and it was hard to find some peace and quiet. They still don't know all the details about what happened but I think they might've given up on trying to get me to talk about it.

It took awhile, but we finally got to Bobby's house. Sam and Dean got out of the car first, then me. I got out of the car and followed them to the front door of Bobby's house, I stood on the front porch but Sam and Dean just walked right in. Shouldn't we at least knock so we could be invited in?  
"What?" Dean asks, noticing me just standing on the porch while they're already inside.

"Shouldn't we," I say, clearing my throat, "knock or something so that we can be invited in?"

Dean laughs and shakes his head, "No, Bobby's practically family and he knows we were coming."

I shrug and walk inside. It was _really_ crowded. Like, I've seen some pretty bad messes but none of them compared to this. There were papers all over the floors, tables, chairs, any surface really, and some books scattered across too.

"BOBBY!" Dean yells and I hear to floorboards upstairs creak. Bobby makes his way downstairs and gives Sam and Dean a hug.

"This is Lorie?" Bobby asks, now turning to me. I duck my head and play with the bottom of my shorts.

"Uh, yeah," Sam says, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another.

"Hi, Lorie, nice to meet you. I'm Bobby," He says, holding out his hand. I shake his hand fast then go back to playing with the bottom of my shorts.

"Shy little one, isn't she?" I hear Bobby whisper to Dean and Dean nods.

I let my eyes shift around the room until they fall onto a certain book. It's definitely intriguing, so I walk towards it. Bobby, Sam, and Dean are all talking so they don't really notice me walk towards the book. I reach it and notice little tabs sticking out along with some edges of the paper, what harm can I do just flipping through it? I open it and notice it's all in handwriting I assume is Bobby's, but it's filled with information about previous hunts. Is it like a diary? I keep thumbing through the book until a picture falls out, I pick it up and it's a picture of Bobby with some girl.

"HEY!" Bobby yells and I jump, turning around. Bobby's walking towards me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, kid?" He says, ripping the book out of my hand.

"I- uh- I," I say, struggling for words.

" _Don't_. Touch. My. Stuff." He says, then notices the picture in my hand and rips that out of my hand as well.

He's towering over me and I close my eyes, expecting a blow. I know better than to go through other people's stuff, what was I thinking. I didn't really realize my eyes were watering up until I felt a tear go down my cheek. I close my eyes harder, not knowing how hard the blow's going to be, I just want to brace myself.

"Why is she doing this?" I hear Bobby ask someone. Then I hear feet walking towards me.

"Lorie?" I hear someone ask, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Lorie?" I hear the same person ask again, but this time more eagerly.

I open one eye, then the other, and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Dean's in front of me with Bobby behind him and Sam at his side. I wipe my cheeks then look down to the floor, why do I act like a 6-year-old?

"Can I go to my room?" I ask quietly, not really asking anyone in particular.

"Um, yeah, go up the stairs then it's the first door on your right," Bobby says and I nod, then I rush out of the room.

Once I get to my room I close the door then flop down on the bed and, for some reason, started crying. I guess I was, and still am, scared. You can't truly run away from an abusive parent, you may be able to physically run away but you will never be able to emotionally get away. So, I lay there, crying, and I let out a lot. I guess I had a lot to hold in, you sometimes need to break down and let it all out, ya know? I can hear them talking downstairs, probably trying to figure out what happened, and I don't even really know what happened. I guess I just panicked.

I really don't want to deal with this right now, so I decided to just fall asleep. Which I successfully did, by the way. I'll just deal with the problems tomorrow, I need sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Hey! Sorry, it's been wayyyy too long! Happy (late) Halloween everyone! Hope you have a great day and have fun! I wanted to get this out today, just in case you needed something to help pass time until you go to whatever you're doing for Halloween. Anyways, HOLY CRAP! Over 900, guys this is amazing! Thanks so much and enjoy chapter 9 of Lorie (It'll obviously be Halloween themed). Xoxo**_

A couple weeks have passed since we got to Bobby's house. I told them what happened and why I had been crying with my eyes closed. Bobby had apologized and promised me he would never hurt me, although I didn't really believe him. My dad had said those same exact words before. Anyways, I went downstairs earlier this morning and there was a calendar hanging up, I had forgotten to even check to see what date it was. I've been way too busy. Grabbing an apple, I head over to the calendar to see what day it is.

 **October 31st, 2017**

I choke on the piece of apple I was chewing and I feel a sudden burst of happiness..then of sadness. I hadn't picked out a costume, Halloween was my _favorite_ time of the year and I don't even think I'll be able to celebrate it. Sighing, I put down my apple and walk into the library where Sam, Dean, and Bobby are all shuffling through some books and papers. I knock on the open door just so they know I'm there.

"Yeah, what's up Lorie?" Dean asks

"Um, so, today is halloween.," I say, trailing off.

Dean's head shoots up and looks at Bobby and Sam.

"Is it now?" Dean asks, still looking at them but I can tell the question was meant for me.

"Uh, yeah, and it's kind of my favorite holiday.."

"We can't do anything today, sorry Lorie, there's too big of a risk," Sam says and I feel a lump form in my throat.

"Oh...okay.." I say, blinking back tears and I walk out of the room. I should've expected that I've heard that from my dad a bunch of times.

"Hey, Dean!" I say, going back to the library. I remembered one crucial detail I should mention.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I kind of forgot but today is kind of...my birthday?" I say me and father had never celebrated it in the past because there was 'too much of a risk' or whatever but maybe they'll make an exception?

"Really?" Dean says, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't believe me,

"Yeah, my father and I never celebrated it because he said the same as you, which was that there was too much of a risk, but this year I had forgotten with everything that's happened. I don't know, maybe I thought we could celebrate this year,"

Dean and Sam share a look as Bobby grunts.

"Kiddo, I hate to say this, but your father was right. Halloween is the best, or worst I should say, time for ghosts to come out. There's just too much of a risk. We don't want you to get hurt again, especially on your birthday." Bobby says and I look at my feet.

"We can't even buy a cake or something? I didn't mean celebrate as in go _out_ , but father never gave me a cake or presents on my birthday. He said that they were a waste of money. I guess I was just hoping we could get a cake and watch a movie or something," I say

Dean sighs and Sam gives me a sad smile.

"I know how it is to not celebrate on your birthday, Lorie," Sam says, looking at Dean "but, I don't know if we can do anything…"

I nod, the lump in my throat growing.

"Dammit," Dean whispers then says "we'll see what we can do."

I jump up "No way! Really?!"

"Yes, Lorie, really. Now if you'd leave us alone for just one-" Dean says and his voice starts to sound like he's irritated.

"Dean…" Sam says in a warning tone and Dean clears his throat then gives me a smile

"How old are you turning?" Dean asks and I have to do a little math in my head.

"Uh...17? Yeah, 17." I say

"Did you...forget how old you were?" Sam asks and I shrug

"I mean, it's not like I've ever actually had a chance to acknowledge my age," I say

"Oh, okay, well go get something to eat," Dean says and I nod

"Can I go pick up something from the diner? Please?"

"I don't know-" Dean starts

"I'll get you some pie?" I say and he looks at me

"Deal," he says and I do a little victory dance in my head. He goes into his pocket and takes out a $20 bill

"That should be enough for something for you and my pie."

I nod and go to take it from it, but he won't let it go.

He looks me in the eyes and says "Don't. Forget. My. Pie."

I roll my eyes and yank the money from him.

"I won't, don't worry."

He grumbles something but I can't hear it because I'm already outside the door. The diner isn't too far from Bobby's house, maybe around a 10-minute walk. I'm practically bursting with excitement by the time I reach the diner, I'm actually going to celebrate my birthday!

"What can I get you?" The cashier says in a flat, bored voice

"Hi, I'll take one cherry pie, a double cheeseburger, minus the pickles and onions, and a coke, please. All to go." I say and the cashier punches numbers into the screen the sighs.

"That'll be $11.50 please,"

I hand her the $20 bill and she goes into the cash register to take out change but I say "Wait! Keep the change for yourself, you look as if you could need a tip."

The cashier freezes and looks up, the tips of her mouth barely lifting into a small smile.

"Really?" She asks and I nod.

"I have no use for it, get yourself something nice today, treat yourself. You deserve it," I say and smile

This time she genuinely smiles, places a hand over mine on the counter, looks into my eyes and says "thank you"

I nod and she tells me that my food will be ready soon, by the time I sit down it seems as though she can't stop smiling. I smile to myself, too, knowing I've helped someone out.

"Miss?" A gruff voice asks and I look up towards the voice.

A short man with a big tummy and a beard is looking down at me. His face is set into a scowl and he has his arms crossed.

"Yes?" I ask

"You're in my seat," He grunts and I roll my eyes

"Listen, sir, you weren't here when I sat down and your name is not on the seat. Therefore, this is not _your_ seat. You do not own this seat, I can sit in it whenever I please. This table was deserted when I got here and you can not expect me to move."

"Listen here you bitch," He says, moving closer to me, "I sit here every time I come here so you move your ass before I move it for you."

I cross my arms and scowl up at him, I'm about to say a snarky comment when I hear "Number 26 your order is ready," I check my receipt and see I'm number 26, I stand up and glare at the man for a second before I go to the counter.

"Number 26?" The person asks and I nod and she gives me my food.

It takes me around 5 extra minutes to get back to Bobby's house because I was carrying things, but I finally got to the house. I walk into the house and I stand there for a second, listening, and notice that there's absolute quiet. No rustling of papers, no sound of pages turning from a book, and no _click, click, click_ of the computer. I rush to the table and set everything down before I go search the house.

"Sam?" I yell

No answer

"Dean?" I try yelling, but no answer

"Bobby?" I yell, but still no answer.

Where did they all go? The front door wasn't locked when I came home, did something happen? At this point, I'm starting to panic, what if they're dead? What if they're hurt? What if they got kidnapped? I know I'm probably being over-dramatic but I don't really care, I'm just worried.

I was pacing around the living room when I hear a familiar engine driving up to the house, I run to the window. Of course! Why wasn't I just smart enough to check and see if their car was gone? Bobby, Sam, and Dean all step out of the car and, now knowing that they're safe, I go to the table and start eating my food. I take out Dean's pie and place it on the table, away from my food. They all walk through the door and I look up from my food long enough to wave.

"So," I say after 5 minutes of silence "where were you guys? I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry we scared you, we just went to the store for some supplies," Dean says

"Oh," I say, turning my attention to my drink

"Here's your pie," I say after a couple more minutes of silence, holding out the pie to Dean.

"Nice! Thanks, kiddo," Dean says, taking the pie from my hands

We spend the next couple of minutes in silence, everyone doing their own thing. I'm finishing my fries, Dean's eating his pie, Sam is doing something in the kitchen, and Bobby is in the library again doing research. Normally, well at my old house, I would have minded the silence but here I don't. I actually find the silence kind of...comforting. It isn't bad, not bad at all.


End file.
